


The Wolf and the Moon

by tty9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Knight Derek, M/M, Magic, Prince Stiles, True Love, Wolf Derek, fairytale AU, folktale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tty9/pseuds/tty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land filled with magic, can a prince and his saviour survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, I'm a bit off my face and I was reading folktales and this just happened. 
> 
> I also made a little picture to go with it because feeels

 

 

Long ago, on the hill of the beacon, was a glorious kingdom.

The greatest and fairest king in the land ruled over the people of the kingdom heeded by his son. The Stilinski’s were known to be kind and fair, shadowed only by the mystery of their son’s forename which was said to never be allowed to be known.

Story says that, when the king was young, he and his wife struggled to bare an heir. They called upon a high priestess and goddess of nature, Katerina Argentess, and asked her to grant them a child.

She told them she would grant them a son, but in return she would own the name of their child. They eagerly agreed and the priestess reached into the sky, and pulled down the light from the full moon.

“This shall be your child. As your love is as pure as the sun, your reflection shall make him shine.” Katerina wrapped the moonlight in a pearl blanket and handed him to the Queen.

“He’s beautiful.” The queen said as she and her husband smiled down at the baby.

“You must now whisper me his name.” Katerina ordered, the Queen leant forward and whispered the name of the boy into the Katerina’s ear. The priestess nodded and blew a soft breath over the baby’s left wrist before wrapping it with a silk ribbon. “Should his name ever be spoken his soul shall become mine again and will return as the light of the full moon.”

The king and Queen promised they would keep the secret to ensure their son lived.

_____

 

Years later, when Prince Stilinski was not yet fifteen he was out riding in the nearby forest with his trusted knights McCall and Lahey.

“Halt.” Prince Stilinski called pulling the reigns of his horse, which clinked against the golden cuff his left wrist bore. With a soft neigh the animal obeyed and Stilinski dismounted to approach the den.

“What is it, sire?” Sir Lahey called joining his prince’s side.

“I hear something. Do you not?” They all paused to listen, and then they heard it, to their right a low growl.

“SIRE, LOOK OUT.” McCall called from his steed, drawing his sword as a large brown bear leapt out from between the trees.

With a start the horses reared, McCall was thrown from his horse into a nearby boulder rendering him to sleep as the horses scattered into the forest.

“Stay behind me, sire!” Lahey yelled, drawing his own sword just as the bear lunged, swiping the knight with his claws and the knight was thrown into the depths of the forest.

“Easy.” Stilinski whispered taking a step back and cursing himself for leaving his sword on his ‘trusted’ steed. “Whats say we just turn around and part as friends?”

The bear, less than a metre away, roared. “Apparently not.” the prince glanced around and grabbed a large stick. “Prepare to battle with the almighty Stilinski.” he taunted waving the baton erratically. The bear just roared again swatting the stick effortlessly out of his hands. Stilinski stumbled backwards, falling over a tree root and onto his hind with a yell.

His breathing hitched and he closed his eyes in preparation for his bloodied fate. There was a another, more thunderous roar and then a yelp, and the prince felt nothing but a waft of air across his face.

He opened his eyes and the sight before him was a messy one. The bear was on its hind legs fighting a snarling black wolf. Claws flew mercilessly as their bodies rolled across the dirt, and then with a final growl the bear stilled.

Stilinski scrambled across the ground, fingers fumbling for something to fight this new danger, but upon rising, new baton in hand he paused. The wolf was looking at him curiously, head tilted to the side innocently.

“Hey boy,” Prince Stilinski called, slowly placing the stick back down. “Thank you?”

The wolf whined laying his body on the ground, and Stilinki noticed blood dripping from the wolf’s hind leg.

“You’re hurt!” Stilinski stepped forward slowly, and when the wolf didn’t move he rushed forward hand falling into the wolf’s fur. The wolf chuffed at the contact.

“MmSire?” McCall stirred, hand moving to grip his head, and then upon spotting the wolf “SIRE!”  
“Stop!” Stilinski called back, “He just saved my life.”

“Oh,” McCall said, crawling to meet them. “Where’s Lahey? LAHEY!”

“M’here!” a muffled voice called from the distance, “Is the prince okay?!”

“Aye, are you?!”

“Yeah, can we stop shouting now? My head hurts!” McCall rubbed at the lump forming on his forehead with a wince. Stilinski scoffed.

“They’re useless.” He chuckled to the wolf, ruffling his fur. “Now you, you are my true knight in wolfy armour.“ the wolf seemed to chuff at that.

“Sire.” Lahey appeared from the woods panting and pulling two of the horses by their reigns.

“Lahey, help me get this creature on once of those, he needs to be healed.”

“Sire? That’s a wolf.”

“Yes, one who just saved our future king’s life.” McCall said moving forward to help Stilinski pick up the giant creature. The wolf rested his head on the prince’s lap as they rode back to the castle huffing occasionally as the horse jolted him.

“I think he likes you, sire.” Lahey called from where he was sat behind McCall on his horse.

“Well I rather like him too.” the prince replied, and the wolf nuzzled into his lap.

\---

The prince and the wolf soon became inseparable, and the prince even convinced his father to knight the beast, secretly bestowing the triscalion brand of the kingdom‘s knights on it‘s back.

To everyone the prince and the wolf appeared the perfect partners, content and happy, but all was not well.

The prince saw it, every time he caught the wolf watching him, the sadness in the wolf’s eyes, yet he did not know what caused it, or how it could be fixed.

“How can I please you?“ He would ask the wolf as it lay upon his place at the foot of the bed, but the wolf could not reply, he could only stare into the princes’s eyes mournfully.

The wolf longed to tell the prince of his worries. That the prince’s father was urging his son to be married, and the wolf wouldn’t bare to see his prince with another, to lay with another. But the wolf had no way of expressing this in a way the prince would understand.

  
______

One night whilst the wolf was out hunting rabbits he followed a strange smell that led to a small hut in the forest. Within that hut a man, not too old or young, was standing over a steaming pot muttering to himself. When he heard the wolf approaching he turned around and smiled.

“My friend, I was expecting you sooner.” The wolf looked up at the man.

“You know me?” The wolf startled at his sudden ability to speak. The man just smiled down at him.

“I am Deaton. A warlock. I know many things.” he turned back to the pot, “I know what you are searching for, and I can give it to you.”

“You can unite me truly with my prince?” The wolf asked in disbelief his heart leaping in his chest.

“I can give you the power to shift into another form. But be warned, magic always comes with a price.”

“Anything to be with my true love.” said the wolf.

“Very well. You understand to shift into human form is to deny the body mother nature bestowed upon you. In that form you will be an abomination. Impure in nature’s eyes.”

“In my eyes there is nothing purer than true love.” replied the wolf earnestly.

“And it is only with that purity that you can be again with nature.” The warlock nodded and handed the potion to the wolf who lapped it up with eagerness. “Now go to your castle and rest, and when you awake you shall be a man.”

The wolf did as the warlock has ordered and returned to his resting place at the foot of the princes bed.

_____

  
When the prince awoke he let out a cry for lying at the foot of his bed was not his wolf but a handsome young man.

“Guards!” the prince cried, awakening the wolf in his human form.

“Sire, no.” The wolf pleaded his voice soft, “Please understand, it is I. Your wolf.” The prince hesitated, motioning for the guard who had entered to halt.

“I know this is a land of magic, but how can I trust your word to be true?” Prince Stilinski asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Do you not recognise me, my prince. My body may be different but you must be able to feel that I am your loyal wolf, the one who rescued you from that bear the fateful day and in return was healed by your very hands. If you need further proof my prince just gaze upon my back and you will see the mark that only you knew I bore.” The wolf turned around and there between the blades of his human shoulders was the black triscalion tattoo.

“My wolf!” cried the prince leaping forward to embrace his friend. “Only, what do I call you now? You are human.” The wolf smiled shyly at his prince.

“You chose, for wolf or man, I am yours.” The wolf looked up at the prince who cupped his face in his hands.

“I feel you are destined for greatness my wolf, so I shall give you the name of a people-ruler. Derek is a fine name for my knight.” he placed a tender kiss on top of the wolf’s forehead. “And as the angel who rescued my body and heart, I shall name you after the halo that you surely wear. Hale is a fine name for my beloved.” he placed a tender kiss to the wolf’s lips.

“Derek Hale.” the wolf smiled. “So I shall be.”

___

  
Sir Derek Hale and Prince Stilinski were just as inseparable as before, only now more so. Their bond was strengthened by their communication and they soon announced their engagement to the kingdom.

It was on the night of their betrothal banquet however that disaster struck.

For months now the neighbouring kingdom ruled by the tyrannical Deucalion had been attempting to infiltrate the castle using his warriors known as the alphas. On the night of the banquet the guards had become negligent favouring celebrations and wine over their duty.

A fierce alpha named Kali had snuck past the guards and disguised herself as one of the serving maids. She crept up behind King Stilinski’s throne, dagger raised and ready for the plunge, when Derek noticed and leapt in the way. The hall erupted in gasps as Kali was seized, but not before the dagger meant for the king was plunged deep into Derek’s chest.

Prince Stilinski cried out and ran to his beloved’s side, where he lay in a pool of blood.

“Father! Someone! Please do something!” the prince shouted.

“I can help.” a calm voice called from the crowd, and the Stilinski’s turned to see Katerina Argentess emerge from the crowd.

“Please, anything!” Prince Stilinski sobbed as he cradled Derek’s head in his hands.

“I shall save him, my darling moon.” Katerina said, “But you know, magic comes at a price.” She looked down at Derek, who’s eyes fluttered open at her address.

“I’ll pay any price. Gold, diamonds, anything.” the prince begged. The priestess smiled.

“This life is not yours to bargin for, and I cannot be bought with such material possessions. No, this is Derek’s choice to make.”

“What do you want?” Derek asked, his voice hoarse.

“I want a name. The name of your hearts desire.”

“Prince Stilinski.” Derek gasped, a trickle of blood escaping from his mouth. Katerina chuckled.

“True love is not something you get to chose. It is something that is destined. And something that is within you. May I?” She inclined a hand towards him, and Derek nodded permission, Katerina placed her right palm over his chest and it emitted a glow.

There was a brief pause and the priestess chuckled to herself before casting her hand across the Derek’s left wrist encasing it in a black leather cuff.

“You are now marked with the name your hearts desire.”

“Thank you.” The wolf spoke, his voice fresh and new.

“Oh my dear, you may not be saying that later.” The priestess gave them a wry smile. “But as promised, you are healed. Be careful who you share your heart with my darling mongrel.” and with that she stepped back and dissolved into the crowd of spectators.

Prince Stilinski looked down at Derek with joy.

“Thank the heavens you are well again. I do not know how my heart would manage without you by my side.” He placed a kiss on Derek’s lips and Derek smiled up at him from where he lay on the floor.

“Well, what are you all looking at?” King Stilinski called out, picking up a leg of meat, “This is a feast, why is noone eating.”

The people quickly returned to dancing and dining the cheerful celebrations back in full swing. Prince Stilinski helped Derek up from his place on the floor pressing a quick kiss on his cheek before turning to talk to his father.

Derek wiped his blood stained hands on his tunic, noticing when the leather cuff hindered his movement ever so slightly. With curiosity he fiddled with the clasp on the cuff and glancing around to make sure noone was looking he peeked at the name tattooed underneath, sure it would read Stilinski.

“No.“ Derek breathed upon seeing the name on his skin. His knees buckled and he grabbed hold of the table to steady himself, quickly fastening the cuff back up.

“Are you okay my love?” Prince Stilinski asked, rushing to his side upon seeing his betrothed’s pale pallour.

“I-I’m not sure.” Derek stammered. “I think… maybe I just need to lie down.”

The prince quickly ushered them back to their bedchamber where he immediately lay Derek down into the bed and called for some servants to bring hot towels.

“Did the spell not work?” Stilinski asked frowning, sitting on the side of the bed and stroking Derek’s forehead.

“No, it did.” Derek replied. “My body is perfectly healthy.”

“Then what is the matter?”

“My heart.” Derek said, his chin crumpling. “My heart belongs to someone else.”

“What do you mean?” the prince said, tears welling in his eyes.

“M- my wrist. M-my hearts desire. My true love.” Derek stutters, tears freely escaping his eyes, “It… it isn’t you.”

“My love.” Prince Stilinski leaned down to kiss Derek’s cheek, his tears brimming over to mix with the other man’s, “I love you enough to let you go and find your true love if that is truly what you want. But just know you are all I desire.”

“You are all I want too. I don’t understand. I don’t even know the heathen on my wrist.” Derek reaches his right hand to run through the prince’s hair. “I know this changes nothing. I am just saddened that I am scarred with this strangers name, a name which is not yours.”

“Well I am branded with my name for the both of us.” the prince says with a warm smile.

“My prince, it hurts that I shall never know your true name.” Derek sighed.

“I have an idea!” Prince Stilinski says, “How about you call me by the name on your wrist. After all I chose your name, it only seems fair that you can name me, even if it’s only a faux name.”

“How clever.“ Derek grinned, worries gone. “I knew I loved you for a reason.”

“Yes, my royalty and wealth is just a bonus.” the prince chuckled.

“Your beauty too.” Derek replied unclasping his leather cuff, “Very well. My beloved… Geniolleuad.” he let his cuff fall.

“No.“ Prince Stilinski gasped, his eyes going wide.

A cackle rang out from the foot of the bed. Both men turned to see Katerina smirking down at them.

“My darlings, I didn’t expect you to figure it out quite so quickly.”

“What?” Derek looked from his prince to the priestess and back confused. His prince looked crestfallen and the priestess gleeful.

“Confused?” Katerina asked Derek, “Go on Prince Stilinski, take off your golden cuff, reveal your name.” Prince Stilinski’s chin crumpled as he pried off the golden bracelet to reveal a white tattoo across his pale wrist.

Geniolleuad

“You are Geniolleuad?” Derek gasped, “My true love.”

“Yes.” Prince Stilinski replied, falling to embracing him, “But you have said my true name, and so my spell is broken.”

“Spell? Broken?” Derek looked at the priestess from where he held Geniolleuad.

“A name is the key to the soul.” Katerina said, “You have unlocked the light and so it must return to the moon.” she waved her hand and Prince Stilinski lit up, silver light gushing from every pore in his body until he was left dull and lifeless as the full moon outside lit up the night sky.

“No.. NO.” Derek sobbed, cradling his prince.

“Pity.” Katerina crooned mockingly, “I would say true love only occurs once in a blue moon, but in your case, it’s once every full moon.”

“Why?“ Derek asked, looking into her cold eyes.

“It is a lesson to be learnt by all.” Katerina explained as she exited the room, “Nature is cruel, and unforgiving. There is no mercy, especially for abominations.”

“No mercy?” Derek whispered back.

“You should show gratitude that you have but one night a month where many have none.” Katherina said, and with that she left.

\---

Now, every month, when the moonlight shines brightest on the kingdom, somewhere in the distance a wolf will howl his lament into the night. He sings out to his heart’s desire who, from the heavens, shines his love down upon him in a silent harmony.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. The style is meant to be wooden like the kind of traditional grimms fairytale, very 'and he did this' 'and she said that'. I don't really like the style but it fitted with the story so I gave it my best shot. 
> 
> I chose the name Geniolleuad because in my native language 'Geni o lleuad' means 'born from moon' and its the nearest moon related thing i could get to the infamous genim. 
> 
> I almost called him Dylan after the son of the moon godess in my folklore but I thought that was too confusing. Plus he was the god of the sea so that wouldnt make sense unless i explained that the moon is linked with the sea's tides but that is too much blah (I'm still kinda loopy ok) 
> 
> And the halo/hale reference is from the Turkish translation I think, or polish maybe idk. And Derek really does mean people ruler.


End file.
